


Theseus Traveled to a Weird Dimension

by avery_dallas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, tell me what tags need to be added ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas
Summary: Doomsday was happening, L'manburg was soon to be no more. Tommy gets struck by lightning and somehow dimension travels to a place where personified countries exist.
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America (Hetalia) & TommyInnit, England (Hetalia) & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, i dont know why i made this - Relationship, ship hetalia characters but dont ship literal minors plz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Theseus Traveled to a Weird Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and tell me what tags need to be added i was like o_o bruh what should i add n stuff   
> also no romantic stuff in this story

TommyInnit was struck by lightning.

That stunned everybody. Tommy disappeared and found himself crashing into a building and he screamed as he fell face plant into a large table that he broke while crashing down. In the room, many gasps were heard. 

“What the-” a deep voice could be heard, a noticeable German accent while he spoke. Tommy felt pain spark throughout his body and he couldn’t move.

‘Thank the Gods I’m still alive…’ he thought. 

He was surprised he didn’t black out. He slowly opened his eyes to find hundreds of people gather around him. 

“So dude, are you okay?” a very obnoxious American voice said. Tommy nodded and started sobbing. In front of all these people. That’s when he blacked out.

Tommy gained consciousness and he felt himself in a very comfortable bed. He turned as he didn’t want to get up, the pain was terrible. Not to mention he got struck by lightning and he had a scar straight down his back. He heard a door creak open and two voices speaking.

“So do ya think this dude while be alright Iggy?”

“How am I supposed to know?! Bloody hell…”

He opened his eyes and sat up. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like him, started at him and smiled widely.

“Dude you’re okay! So we were majorly worried and dude what was that all about? Just crashing into the World Meeting like that dude. Are you supposed to be a spy or somethin’ dude?” 

“I- I’m not a spy.” Tommy barely said, it came out as a whisper. His voice was raspy and his throat was dry. He coughed loudly. The other man with blonde hair and green eyes came towards him and held up a glass of water to him.

“Will you be alright?” he spoke softly. Tommy wasn’t sure how to answer. He was terrified as hell. He had so much to say but he was thirsty and hungry and most of all, fucking depressed. His nation got blown to nothing by Technoblade, Philza, and Dream. It hurt like hell, it was the last thing of Wilbur that he had left, and he wasn’t sure how he’d even cope with the loss of L’manburg. Tommy cried. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he said. Tommy wasn’t sure if the man would believe him.  
“If I told you, would you believe me?” Tommy whispered. The man nodded.

“So I got struck by lighting and ended up crashing down at this “World Meeting” or whatever you guys said. But I’m going to go further back than that. I told my best friend, who’s also the president of my nation, to give my disks to this guy called Dream, who isn’t the best of a guy, and my brother Technoblade wasn’t happy because I “betrayed” him.”

The man just stared at him blankly taking in all the information.

“Bloody hell, what?”  
‘  
The other man laughed loudly.

“I knew that parallel universes exist. Dude this is so cool!”

“Shut up America!”

Tommy was confused. 

Did he just call- 

What the fuck is happening?


End file.
